Paladins
The Paladins '''is a group created by the Descendant of Charlemagne, who modeled it after '''Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, though instead of there being twelve members, there are fourteen, as they are given positions based off of the Minor Arcana in Tarot Cards, specifically, the Latin suite of Swords. The current leader and King of Swords, is Julius Martel and his current co-leader is Rudolf, the Queen of Swords. Overview The organization can be considered as an "anti-terrorist" group, and as the name suggests, they are actively hunting members of terrorist organizations - though only of the supernatural variety. They also have their hands in trying to create peace between each Faction, but only a few members are actively doing this. Created by Julius Martel to be something which he came to call the "Beyond the Boundary of Races", he is using this group to attain what he desires most and to bring "peace" to the world. Though, whether you can call it corrupted, can only be done from an individual standpoint of each of their members, which each possesses a different ideology and perspective on how to live. Most Factions see this group as "good" and "necessary" to bring peace, though some view it as "evil". It currently has fourteen main members, all of which are named after the Latin suite of Swords of the Minor Arcana in Tarot Cards. The positions, in order of most influential to least, is: King of Swords, Queen of Swords, Knight of Swords, Page of Swords, Ace of Swords (however, in certain situations and conditions, they can become even more important than the King of Swords), and Two of Swords to Ten of Swords share the same level of influence among the group. Each "Sword" leads their own small group which best matches their personalities, ideology, and abilities, which can lead to several fights among each individual group. Each Sword possesses their own agendas, though some do come together to complete the same goal. However, while some do good just for doing so, some do it out of personal enjoyment, from a sense of duty, to relieve them of boredom, or to attain their own selfish desires, so each member, in their own way, could be called as being "corrupted in a sense of want". Paladins Allies Grigori Kyoto Youkai Heaven Enemies Khaos Brigade Old Satan Faction Neutral Greek Pantheon Hero Faction Underworld Vampire Faction (as a whole) Goals TBA Trivia *The name of "Paladins" comes from the "Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne". This was decided due to Julius being a descendant of Charlemagne and from what the organization's "goals" were and what they stood for. *The members of Paladins are based off of someone that I found "awesome" "cool" "funny" or rather, were just someone that I really enjoyed. They are one of my favorite characters from the series that they come from or one of my personal favorite characters of all time. And starting from the King of Swords: **Julius Martel: Gilgamesh, from the Fate series of Type-Moon. **Rudolf: Accelerator, from To Aru Majutsu no Index, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, To Aru Kagaku no Ippou Tsuukou. **Esther: Dunya Musta'sim, from Magi. **Astolfo: Killua Zoldyck, from Hunter x Hunter. **Wish Martel: Sakamaki Izayoi, from Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu yo? **Keys Aoife: Evileye, from Overlord. **Rachel: Jibril, from No Game no Life. **Miyamoto Erica: Inaba Tsukuyo, from Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism. **Adrien Sanson: Kuraudo Kurashiki, from Chivalry of a Failed Knight. **Celeste: Tsurara Oikawa, from Nurarihyon no Mago. **Ring Aoife: Staz C. Blood, from Blood Lad. **Rue: Rory Mercury, from Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There! **En Beelzebub: Q, from C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control. **Yagyū Ryōma: Kamina, from Gurren Lagann. *The symbol for "Paladins" comes from the "Gold Paladins" symbol from Cardfight Vanguard. Category:Fanon Organizations